This invention relates generally to the field of bands and more specifically to an article of manufacture for stretchable night visibility bands for people and animals. Night visibility bands can be worn on any circumference and allow the wearer to be seen at night and prevent injuries and deaths of the wearer by allowing them to be visible in a dark environment. They are also used for identification at times, such as job role. In some instances, these bands are used primarily for identification or other functions such as decoration and are not highly visible at night. Common complaints are that they do not fit correctly, fall off or cannot be worn due to poor fit and are uncomfortable.
These bands can be utilized in a multitude of ways such as on a person or animals arm, leg, head, waist or inanimate object. They can even be attached to non-human circumferences such as the bars of a bicycle, purse handles and baby carriages.
Prior patents include, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,148 by Aguirre and Mustari has interchangeable parts and is meant for use on animals, U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,526 by Weathers is an adjustable sized belt and U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,680 by Sloot which consisted an adjustable band and can be worn by people or animals and can utilize night visibility materials on the outer most layer.
This invention has improvements upon U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,148 by Aguirre and Mustari which include but are not limited to these features: stretchable, comfortable, designed for night visibly, designed to be used by both people and pets.
This invention has improvements upon U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,526 by Weathers which include but are not limited to these features: provides night visibilities, superior comfort and superior size adaptability.
This invention has improvements upon U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,680 by Sloot which include but are not limited to these features: inner band consists of a stretchable material with a looped surface, superior reduction of slipage of outerband relative to inner band during movement, no strap needed to attach outer layer, less complicated, less expensive to produce due to less complexity, superior comfort and superior size adaptability, does not cause resistance during movement.